Trashmaster
Brute (GTA IV; police scanner) Jobuilt (GTA V) |vehicle_type = Public service vehicle |body_style = 2-door garbage truck |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger, 3D Universe - GTA IV) 4 (driver and three passengers, GTA V) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Garbage Truck |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sports |flags = }} ---- GTA Online; Heist variant }} |modelsets = LARGE_CITY |modelname = trash (All games) trash2 (GTA Online; Heist variant) |handlingname = TRASH (All games) |textlabelname = TRUSH (GTA IV) TRASH (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe and GTA V) (GTA IV) No (GTA Online; Heist variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 2 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 10 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_y_garbage |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Trashmaster is a recurring garbage truck. It succeeds the Garbage Truck from Grand Theft Auto 2, and reoccurs throughout the series, excluding Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Brute in Grand Theft Auto IV and Jobuilt in Grand Theft Auto V. Design Throughout the games, its appearance has remained mostly the same, with the exception of the front cab, which switches around from flat cab-over design to a conventional cab in-between the games. 3D Universe The Trashmaster has remained mostly the same in design throughout the 3D Universe games, with two different cab designs in the era. It has generally kept a cab-over-engine design with three axles and a large rear-loading container. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Trashmaster resembles a Mack MR, but has squared headlights placed above the grille and a small windshield. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories it has a cab similar to the Yankee, but the grille is slightly altered. The GTA San Andreas's version also has different headlights, added turning signals and bears Sanitary Andreas logos. The Vice City and Vice City Stories renditions retain the rear of the vehicle from the GTA III version, including the waste compartment, chassis and fuel tanks, with only the upper rear lights being rotated to a vertical configuration. The GTA San Andreas version changes the majority of the rear's design, but continues to retain the waste compartment's design. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The truck is revised in GTA IV and now resembles a 2000 refuse chassis, particularly those utilized by the (Department of Sanitation New York). The front light setup is similar to the Packer which appears to be derived from numerous Peterbilt models. The truck appears as a cab-over engine single-hopper refuse model with three axles. The front is equipped with a plough attachment. An airhorn is seen mounted on the passenger side of the cab roof. Along the chassis, two chrome fuel tanks are mounted near the front end on either side, and a storage box on the driver side. Behind the cab is an exhaust stack and the truck's filter system. At the bank of the truck, a functional (but not to the player) "trunk" serves as the compactor which opens and closes slightly. It does not appear open during normal gameplay, however. The entire truck is only seen in a white base colour with Liberty Sanitation Department decals across the vehicle, including the company logo on the sides. According to the police scanner, the Trashmaster is manufactured by Brute.File Data: POLICE_SCANNER_MANUFACTURER_MAN_BRUTE Moreover, both internally and by the police scanner, the Trashmaster is referred to as the "Trash" as oppose to its full name. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Now manufactured by Jobuilt, the Trashmaster appears mostly unchanged, although numerous edits to the cab have been made. The truck now appears in a permanent worn, rusty texture and may appear in several different shades of grey. The cab's grille is no longer made up of vertical elements and is instead a much narrower grille with three vertical elements. The front indicators have been moved underneath the headlights. Handles have been added underneath the windshields, and the windscreen wipers have been swapped in a way that means they would rotate in the opposite direction. Marker lights have been added to the cab roof and an additional airhorn has been added. A chrome sun deflector has also been added in front of the windshields. The original bumper on the GTA IV model has been replaced with a single, flat-fronted chrome bumper with two tow-hooks. The passenger and driver-side doors also lack the beveled border edge found on the Brute model in GTA IV. Several changes have been made to the rear compactor too; a small "Keep Los Santos Awesome" sign has been added to the front of the compactor. More marker lights have been added to the sides, and the ladder found on the GTA IV model has been moved to the other side and toward the front. Large advertisements have been fitted to the side of the truck that read "Little Pricks" and "Butt Lovers". An access hatch has also been added to the left front side of the compactor. At the rear of the compactor, the original lighting setup has been altered slightly; the inner taillights at the top are now reversing lights, and the rectangular indicator and brake lights at the bottom are now circular lights. Along the chassis, the smaller chrome fuel tanks have been switched out for larger ones on either side. Fender flaps have also been added in front and behind the rear two axles. The exhaust stack has also been modified with a slightly curve at the top. In game, the vehicle features the City of Los Santos seal on the front doors. Despite the fact that the vehicle has no badging, police radio chatter reveals that the manufacturer is Jobuilt. The truck itself now appears to be a combination of the Mack LE and Peterbilt 320 refuse trucks. Current Design Gallery GTA V= |-| GTA IV= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Trashmaster has a slow but powerful engine, and when at its top speed, is a threat to other motorists on the road. However, durability is slightly worse than expected for a truck of its size, but deformation/body damage is mostly unnoticeable. The truck has a high chance of rolling over when cornering at high speed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Returning in the HD Universe, the Trashmaster comes much slower and harder to handle. The truck is powered by a large diesel engine, with a RWD layout, and a 6-speed gearbox. The truck is very slow at accelerating, due to the large and heavy rear, and the unequal weight distribution. The Trashmaster is also hard to turn quickly, due to the weight of the rear, which can cause mistakes when reversing down alleys and attempting to turn around. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Trashmaster is no longer heavily dragged by its weight, and is now more secure and stiffer in suspension. Cornering is much of an improvement, but oversteer is still present. Acceleration is more responsive, as are the throttle and brakes. The engine sound remains the same. Its gearbox is reduced to a 5 speed gearbox and weight is increased by 2500 kg. GTA V Overview (rear 4) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = Trashmaster-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery garbageTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Garbage Truck", an earlier iteration of the Trashmaster in GTA III prior to the game's release. LSD-GTAIV-WorkersHanging.jpg|Liberty Sanitation Department workers hanging from the rear of a Trashmaster in GTA IV. TrashTruck-GTA5.png|Michael stealing a Trashmaster during the mission Trash Truck. Trashmaster-Front-GTAV.png|'Trashmaster' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Trashmaster-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Trashmaster on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' An alternate version of the Trashmaster appears in the Heists Update, in the heist setup mission Series A - Trash Truck. This version only differs by having a very rusty rear, most notably at the bottom. It also suffers from numerous quality control issues. Compared to the regular version, players are able to stand on top of the Heist variant without the risk of falling off. Trashmaster-GTAO-front.png|A heist Trashmaster in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Blow Fish - Claude has to destroy the Triad's Fish Factory with a Trashmaster rigged with a bomb from 8-Ball Autos, under Toni's orders. *Import/Export - The Trashmaster is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Psycho Killer - A Trashmaster suddenly try to block Tommy's Limo in front of the stairs near Ammu-Nation. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Trash Dash - a side mission where the player have to pick up Dumpsters and bringing it back to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Taking in the Trash - Niko, along with Luca and his crew are sent to pick up the Diamonds hidden in the garbage with a Trashmaster. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Trash Truck - Michael, Trevor or Franklin have to steal a Trashmaster as a setup for a heist. *Blitz Play - The same Trashmaster from the mission Trash Truck is featured in the heist mission, used as the blockade vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Trash Talk - Martin Madrazo sends the player to destroy various Trashmasters in the mission. *Series A - Trash Truck - Trevor sends the player to pick up trash bags with molly pills using a Trashmaster. *Trashmasters may appear as a destroyable vehicle to collect cargo in Air Freight Cargo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Occasionally spawns in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Rarely spawns in Portland and on the Callahan Bridge. *More common when another Trashmaster is already driving around, for example in a Vigilante mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Frequently spawns in Viceport. *Parked in the junk yard in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be seen driving around near airports and docks throughout the state. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked in the Harwood junk yard, also spawns within the Harwood district. *Parked in the Carson General Hospital parking lot in Rockford, Staunton Island. *Parked in the Francis International Airport car park in Shoreside Vale. *Rarely appears in the city. *Sometimes appears around Cochrane Dam in the mobile version. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in the junkyard in Little Haiti *Obtainable through Cheat Codes *Commonly spawns around Viceport at night. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Several are parked within and around the Liberty Sanitation Depot on Privateer Road in Fishmarket South, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Many spawn around Liberty City at night. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Obtainable during the Trash Truck mission. *Two frequently spawn in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near Franklin's hangar, along with a Dozer and a Blazer. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination ** , RB, , RB, , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , (PlayStation 3) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely seen driving around the Cypress Flats area. *Can be placed in Deathmatch Creators. *As of the Arena War update, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 100 in Arena War (enhanced version only). **The unlocked Trashmaster is the "heist" variant with a rusty rear. Trivia General *The Trashmaster plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: K-DST. **Grand Theft Auto IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. *A [[w:c:manhunt:Trashmaster|''Grand Theft Auto III-style Trashmaster]] appears in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. It is very similar to its GTA III counterpart, down to nearly identical textures. *The name "Trashmaster" is likely derived from the real-world garbage compacter manufacturer Loadmaster. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In the Japanese version of GTA III, the Trashmaster is known as the Dustcart. *In the mission Blow Fish, the Trashmaster with a bomb installed is immune to flames and explosions, it might be immune to bullets as well. This can be collected by ditching it at the beach near Portland harbor ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The GTA: Liberty City Stories rendition of the truck is unusual in that its door will not be closed when the player exits the truck on a flat surface; the player must disembark onto a surface more elevated than that where the truck is in order to close the door. This peculiarity is also seen on other vehicles with high driver compartments, such as the Dumper in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Trashmaster is usually scheduled to roam Liberty City picking up trash on Tuesdays & Fridays. *It is not possible to carry four people using the Trashmaster, even though it can be seen with two LSD workers on the back. **These workers are also immune to any crashes as long as they do not start leaving the truck. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The livery on both sides of the truck shows a cartoon, with the left livery saying "Little Pricks" and the right saying "Butt Lovers", further showing Rockstar's crude humor. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Trashmaster's front turning lights will not light up. However, only the light reflection on the ground is visible. This is most likely a minor cosmetic glitch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The right-side center fender flap is not present on the first level of detail model. **Both rear-most flaps are missing on the second level of detail model. *The side warning markers are missing on the second level of detail model. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The "heist" Trashmaster model suffers numerous quality control bugs, alongside the aforementioned bugs present on the standard GTA V model: *The "Keep Los Santos Awesome!" sign mounted on the front of the trash compacter has rust textures applied on its level of detail model, but not on its highest detail model. *The utility access door on the left side of the compacter is not present on the highest level of detail, despite the hinges and lock remaining. It appears on all other level of detail models. Navigation }}de:Trashmaster es:Trashmaster fr:Trashmaster pl:Śmieciarka pt:Trashmaster sv:Trashmaster ru:Trashmaster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Trucks